Patent application Ser. No. 11/845,968 discloses a system and method for managing mobile workers. A plurality of clients each correspond with a mobile worker to be managed. Each client includes a communications device for receiving messages detailing work schedules for tasks to be performed as jobs on target objects in a job environment. A server is in communication with each of the plurality of clients. The server includes a database having a plurality of target objects that are classified corresponding to facilities assets to be worked on by a mobile worker, and attributes of each target object, including any tasks to be performed on target objects.
The server includes a rule engine operative for determining algorithms based on a utility function for partitioned jobs and mobile workers. Different algorithms are selected and used for different partitions to schedule jobs and mobile workers in selected different regions. An algorithm is selected based on a weighted sum that is calculated from a possible number of work schedules, jobs and mobile workers for each partition. A selected policy for a job environment determines how mobile workers, jobs and work schedules are partitioned. The server includes a plurality of system agents that automate supervision, including work planning, scheduling, dispatching, stores management job statement management and end-of-shift management. A communications device is operative with the server for communicating calculated work schedules and jobs as messages to the clients.
Some scheduling algorithms, such as a round robin and rescheduling algorithm, are set forth. It is advantageous that some constraints could be used to direct a scheduling, (e.g., a rescheduling) algorithm.